1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a medium transport apparatus, an image forming apparatus, a method for determining a splice on a medium and a computer readable medium storing a program.
2. Related Art
There is known an apparatus detecting a splice of a material web roll having a splice and formed by winding up that web into a roll shape which is made of long-length belt-shaped films or sheet members spliced with each other at edges thereof.